Syndrome de Stockholm
by FanOnePieceYaoi
Summary: Gin, jeune homme ordinaire, assiste à un attentat dans un centre commercial. Pris en otage, il ne s'attend pas à ce que son agresseur soit un gentleman blond. Et encore moins à en tomber amoureux.


Coucou tout le monde ! Alors voilà, une nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres s'entame. J'ai nommée: _Syndrome de Stockholm. _

**Disclaimer:** Seuls Gin et Sanji appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda._  
_

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Univers Alternatif, Romance yaoi, Angst.

**Pairing: **Sanji x Gin

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Syndrome de Stockholm

**.**

_Chapitre 1_

**_~ Et pour la première fois, je te rencontrai ~_**

**_._**

La sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement de Gin. Le jeune étudiant, pas encore réveillé, fronça les sourcils et se retourna dans son lit. Son visage s'apaisa alors qu'il plongeait de nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

Mais le son strident se répéta et semblait ne plus vouloir s'éteindre. Gin grogna longuement, cachant ses oreilles avec son oreiller, espérant que le visiteur imprévu se décourage et s'en aille. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, puisqu'on appuya de nouveau sur la sonnette. L'inconnu frappa à la porte à plusieurs reprises, de plus en plus fort.

Gin ouvrit un œil. Le jeune homme se redressa et posa ses mains sur sa couverture avant d'en passer une sur son visage. Il soupira. C'en était fini de sa grasse matinée du samedi.

Le grand brun se traîna lourdement hors du lit, enfila un tee-shirt blanc, s'ébouriffa les cheveux en baillant, pendant que la sonnerie lui vrillait les tympans. Sans prendre la peine de mettre des chaussettes, il se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée.

Gin observa par la petite lunette de la porte. Juste par réflexe, son cerveau étant encore beaucoup trop embrumé pour analyser ce qu'il voyait.

Le jeune homme glissa le loquet qui bloquait la chaîne et tourna la clef dans la serrure. Il ouvrit la porte à moitié et contempla avec des yeux fatigués la personne qui se tenait devant lui sur le pallier.

« Bah alors ! T'en as mis du temps pour m'ouvrir ! »

Il fallut encore quelques secondes à Gin pour que l'information s'imprègne dans sa tête. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, puis répondit d'une petite voix enrouée :

« Locke ? »

La nouvelle venue posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle fit une petite moue.

« C'est pas vraiment l'accueil auquel je m'attendais... »

Gin, aussi réactif qu'un légume, ne répondit pas et observa simplement la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit en coin et tira un peu sur la joue du brun.

« T'as jamais été du matin, toi. »

Gin grogna un peu, et la jeune femme cessa de pincer sa joue. Elle rit un peu, puis, voyant que l'étudiant ne faisait rien, elle le poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière elle.

**XxX**

Assis dans le canapé du petit salon, Gin discutait avec sa sœur. La jeune femme était en vacances et avait décidé de passer à l'improviste chez son petit frère.

Le brun se leva pour faire du café, pendant que Locke prenait ses aises et observait la décoration, se permettant de commenter. Gin revint bien vite et s'installa près d'elle.

« Je ne comprends pas. Il y a deux jours, quand je t'ai téléphoné, tu étais encore au Japon, non ? »

La jeune femme prit la tasse chaude et avala une gorgée.

« J'ai pris l'avion ce soir là. Et j'ai passé deux nuits à l'hôtel avant de venir te rendre visite.

- Et tu te sentais vraiment obligée de venir si tôt ? »

Sa grande sœur hocha vivement la tête et lui sourit, avant de vider le contenu de sa tasse.

Gin, observateur de nature, détailla Locke, en se demandant comme toujours pourquoi elle lui ressemblait si peu. Ils semblaient totalement opposés : la jeune femme était châtain clair, et lui brun foncé. Ses yeux étaient verts, les siens noirs. Elle était surdouée et pleine d'énergie, alors que lui était banal et constamment fatigué -en témoignaient les lourdes cernes qui pesaient depuis toujours sous ses yeux. Vraiment, il ne leur trouvait rien en commun, et pourtant, il l'adorait.

Trois ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle partait continuer ses études au Japon, Gin ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Il s'était pourtant efforcé de ne rien montrer. Le brun était tiraillé entre la joie de la réussite de sa sœur et la peine d'être séparé d'elle. L'année suivante, Gin emménageait dans son nouvel appartement. Depuis, Locke venait chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait.

« Gin ! Hé ho ! »

Le jeune étudiant sortit de ses pensées alors que sa sœur agitait une main devant son visage.

« Quoi ? »

Locke secoua doucement la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

« Toujours la tête dans les nuages, hein ? »

Gin posa sa tasse de café et sourit un peu à sa sœur. Celle-ci posa un doigt sur sa joue en s'exclamant :

« Tu ne m'as même pas fait de bisou !

- J'ai passé l'âge. »

Le jeune homme savait parfaitement que Locke ne supportait pas qu'il utilise son âge comme excuse pour ne plus être câlin avec elle. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction :

« Alors je m'en vais. »

Elle se leva. Le cœur de Gin rata un battement. Il savait bien qu'elle jouait la comédie, et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se lever aussi, de la prendre dans ses bras et presser ses lèvres contre sa joue. Locke cessa de geindre et se mit à rire.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Le brun sourit, poussa un peu sa sœur et se rassit en croisant les bras.

« Non, je n'aurais jamais deviné ! » répondit-il ironiquement.

Tout le monde savait à quel point Locke était joueuse. Gin en particulier.

La jeune femme s'installa près de lui et prit son sac à main. Elle en sortit une petite boîte noire qu'elle tendit à Gin. Le plus jeune s'en saisit en la questionnant du regard.

« Ouvre ! »

Le brun s'exécuta et découvrit un bracelet en argent, avec une plaque noire où il était inscrit _Gin Toma _en lettres calligraphiées. Puis, il se tourna vers sa sœur qui annonça :

« Pour tes vingt-deux ans.

- Mais c'est dans six mois ! »

La jeune femme eut un petit air triste, qui s'effaça bien vite.

« Dans six mois je serai de l'autre côté de la planète. »

Gin admira encore un peu le bracelet, puis s'approcha de Locke et embrassa sa joue en la remerciant.

Les deux sourirent et la jeune femme s'empressa d'accrocher le bijou au poignet de son petit frère. Elle se leva ensuite, et lança, pleine d'enthousiasme :

« Habille-toi ! On va faire un tour. »

Même s'il ne le voulait pas, Locke l'aurait forcé à accepter. Et personne d'autre mieux que lui ne savait à quel point elle était têtue. Alors Gin acquiesça. De toute manière, il en avait envie.

Le jeune homme se rendit dans sa chambre après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il enfila rapidement un jean, des baskets, un pull bleu, et son habituel bandeau rayé. Quand il réapparut dans le salon, Locke l'attendait à l'entrée.

« Tu portes encore ce truc ? »

Elle pointait son bandeau du doigt. Gin l'ajusta sur sa tête et haussa les épaules. Il avait beau être vieux et délavé, il n'avait jamais songé à l'abandonner.

**XxX**

« Et lui, là ? »

Locke pointa du doigt un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche, entièrement chauve, en chemise hawaïenne et se tenant sur une canne. Il portait des lunettes de soleil rondes.

Gin l'observa et répondit à sa sœur :

« Un vieux radin. Il ne donne pas un sou à ses enfants en dehors des fêtes. Mais en réalité, il rêve d'organiser un grand voyage dans un pays chaud avec sa femme. Et, il porte un dentier. »

Locke, qui fixait son frère, fit un grand sourire avec des yeux brillants d'admiration.

« Mais comment tu fais pour inventer aussi rapidement une vie aux gens ? Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est _tortue géniale. _»

Gin regarda à son tour sa sœur, pendue à son bras, et rit devant sa remarque.

« Pas faux. »

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le jeune homme adorait inventer une vie aux personnes qu'il croisait. La plupart du temps, il avait tout faux, mais il trouvait ça bien trop passionnant pour arrêter.

Tous les gens que l'on pouvait rencontrer dans la rue, tous si différents et pourtant si proches. Les expressions de leur visage, leur façon de marcher, leur posture, leur voix, leurs habits... Gin trouvait fascinant le nombre de critères qui les caractérisaient. Et en voyant tout ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer comment se déroulait leur vie, quelles étaient leurs habitudes.

Les deux Toma passèrent devant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets, où quelques enfants traînaient. Locke observa une petite fille qui sortait d'une cabine en robe de princesse, toute rose. La jeune femme questionna de nouveau son frère :

« Et cette petite ? »

Gin détailla la petite blonde qui tournoyait sur elle-même en haussant un sourcil à l'intention de ses parents.

« Une petite capricieuse. Elle pique souvent le rouge à lèvre de sa mère. Et ses parfums. Elle joue aux poupées toute la journée en assurant à son père que c'est elle la plus belle. Elle aime les bonbons mais n'en mange pas, pour devenir aussi mince que les filles des dessins animés. »

Locke donna un coup sur l'épaule de son frère, feignant d'être contrariée mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

« Moi je la trouve adorable. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, et arrivèrent rapidement devant un magasin de multimédias. En face se trouvait une bijouterie. Un homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années, adossé à la vitrine, les mains dans les poches de sa veste noire, attira l'attention de Locke. Elle fit signe à Gin et le brun regarda dans sa direction. La jeune femme chuchota :

« Et le beau gosse, là ? »

Le jeune homme observa un instant le blond qui tirait sur une cigarette et dont un œil était caché par sa mèche dorée.

« Un gentleman. Il a un don pour la cuisine, mais ne s'en vante pas. Il a commencé à fumer très jeune et pourrait s'arrêter s'il le voulait. Il a une petite vie tranquille. C'est un homme à femme mais il reste toujours... »

Le blond leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Gin qui ralentit un peu, terminant sa phrase dans un murmure.

« ...célibataire. »

L'homme sourit, mais Gin ne le lui rendit pas. L'étudiant n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux bleu azur du blond. Il cessa de marcher, intrigué par cet inconnu. Celui-ci expira de la fumée, souriant toujours à Gin. Tout devint silencieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Locke tira sur la manche de Gin, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Les sons reprirent et il haussa les épaules, marchant de nouveau.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un banc tout près, et l'aînée partit acheter des sandwichs et des boissons. Gin attendit, observant tout autour de lui. Les gens allaient et venaient, sans même lui adresser un regard. Il regarda en direction de la bijouterie, mais le blond n'était plus là.

Le brun ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur les bruits alentours : les roues d'un chariot, un bébé qui rit, des tintements de pièces, une musique de fond, une femme qui hurle, des pas précipités, des pleurs d'enfants, un coup de feu... Un coup de feu ?

Gin ouvrit les yeux et découvrit des femmes, des enfants et des hommes qui couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant. Une petite pleurait dans un coin, un garçon appelait sa mère, une jeune femme criait à se casser la voix. Et tous sortaient de la bijouterie.

Le jeune homme se leva. Étrangement, il avait l'impression d'être spectateur de tout ce qu'il se passait, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? L'agitation ne l'affolait pas le moins du monde. Lentement, il s'approcha de la bijouterie.

Alors que tout le monde se précipitait dans le sens inverse, Gin continuait d'avancer. Quand il arriva devant la bijouterie, un homme âgé posa une main sur son épaule et lui hurla quelque chose. _Reste pas là._ Mais Gin n'entendait pas. L'homme le secoua, mais finit par abandonner et s'en alla en courant.

Gin entra dans la boutique. Le temps avait ralenti. Ses pas devenaient légers, comme s'il marchait sur la lune. Là, il aperçut près de lui deux hommes en cagoules noires, qui cassaient les vitrines et s'emparaient des bijoux. Les morceaux de verre s'échouaient doucement sur le sol, en silence.

Quand il avança un peu plus, le brun vit le vendeur, derrière son comptoir, les mains derrière la tête, une expression de terreur figée sur son visage. A côté de lui, un autre homme cagoulé lui pointait son arme dessus. Celui-ci se tourna vers Gin et, lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le brun voulut sourire aussi mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Ou inversement.

Son attention se tourna tranquillement vers le vendeur qui avait profité de l'inattention du malfaiteur pour appuyer sur un bouton d'alarme sous le comptoir. L'homme à la cagoule se retourna et appuya sur la détente. Un bruit sourd retentit. Gin plissa les yeux, voulant porter ses mains à ses oreilles. Puis, il vit le vendeur tomber lourdement sur le sol, dans une flaque carmin qui s'étalait peu à peu.

Et là, Gin ressentit enfin la peur et l'insécurité. Il retomba durement dans la réalité et tous ses bruits lui donnèrent mal à la tête. C'était comme si toutes les sensations qu'il n'avait pas ressenties durant ces dernières minutes resurgissaient toutes en même temps. Il avait envie de vomir, et la vue du sang qui s'éparpillait par-terre lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Tout se passait trop vite. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Des agents de sécurité arrivèrent derrière lui. Ils les sentait. Gin voulut se retourner mais son corps ne lui répondait toujours pas. Il essaya de crier. Rien.

Soudain, un des braqueurs lui enserra le cou avec son bras et le tourna face à l'entrée de la boutique, son arme pointée sur la tempe du brun. Et c'est là que Gin aperçut sa sœur, les yeux grands ouverts. Locke lâcha ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle cria. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces.

_« Gin! Gin ! »_

Des agents l'emmenèrent plus loin. Elle se débattit.

_« Gin ! »_

Sa voix se brisa.

Les braqueurs cassèrent la vitre du magasin, et s'enfuirent à l'extérieur. Avec Gin.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était devenu un otage.

Et puis, sans vraiment qu'il sache comment, Gin se retrouva à l'arrière d'une camionnette, les mains liées, un bandeau dans la bouche. Un homme accroupi devant lui le fixait. Il se sentit mal. Très mal.

L'homme retira sa cagoule et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Et Gin se sentit encore plus mal en découvrant son visage. Le brun s'évanouit sur cette dernière vision.

Celle d'un bel homme d'une vingtaine d'années, allumant une cigarette.

Et cet homme, c'était _le blond_.

* * *

**NdA: **alors, plusieurs choses à ajouter pour ce premier chapitre:

Le Syndrome de Stockholm existe bel et bien. C'est le fait de s'attacher à son oppresseur. Si vous ne connaissez pas, direction wikipédia !

Locke se prononce bien évidemment _Lokè. _Pas d'erreurs de prononciation sur ce joli nom, je vous en prie !

Sanji et Gin pourraient bien être un peu O.O.C dans cette fanfiction, même si j'essaie de garder au maximum leur caractère originel. Je pourrai les adapter en fonction de la situation.

Et pour finir, VIVE LE SANJI X GIN ! Parce que très sérieusement, ce couple n'est pas assez reconnu. Ce n'est peut être pas le plus beau pour vous, mais c'est sans aucun doute le plus PROBABLE.

Donc voilà. À plus pour le prochain chapitre !


End file.
